Nexus Tower
The Nexus Tower is the tower that contains the last shard of Pure Imagination. It stands at the center of Crux Prime, glowing with the power of Imagination. It was built by the Nexus Force to protect it from the Maelstrom and stand as a beacon to minifigures across LEGO Universe. It will be released in the update after the Crux Prime update. There is a bank in Nexus Tower. Enemies "The site of the new tower is still the scene of heavy fighting between the Nexus Force and the Maelstrom. It is patrolled by the Darkitect's most dangerous creations." Trivia *There will be Vendors selling most items from achievements or items that you accidenty threw away. *Despite being unreleased, 3D models for the tower's floors can be found in the game files. *Each faction will have a floor in the tower. *The Nexus Tower will contain a bank, where players can store items from their backpacks when they begin to run out of space. *The Nexus Tower has been given a unique world ID number (1900) and is currently accessible by Mythrans. *If certain Macro codes were unlocked (which they are not), anyone could technically visit the world using "/testmap 1900", the code used by Mythrans to access the world. *The world rests on Crux Prime, the largest world that will be released. In a video of Crux Prime, the Tower sits in the background glowing blue with imagination *Once you complete the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short scene has been added showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. For those who have already completed this mission, you will be able to see the video from the Nexus Tower. *It is the place where the Faction Leaders will be found, and it could possibly be the location of the in-game appearances of the collectible minifigures, such as the Robot or the Archer. *It holds the Last Shard of Pure Imagination. *When Crux Prime was released, the Tower was under construction. You will have to protect it from the Maelstrom and Skullkin. *The music that will be heard at the Nexus Tower can be heard in certain locations around Nimbus Station; though it is played in Nimbus Station, the actual title of the song is "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room you can buy stuff from your faction vendor. *In the Ivantest, the planned release date is said to be April, though this will not be a solid date until officially announced. *There is currently one item in Nexus HQ with the name Nexus Tower Gift Bag. *In March they will release a Nexus Jawbox so you can donate bricks to unlock the Nexus tower.You will get achievements for donating bricks. Nt.png LEGO Universe 2011-02-11 12-05-57.jpg|Nexus Tower under construction Nexus_Tower2.png Nexus Tower.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-02-21_18-41-36.jpg|Nexus tower in the background LEGO Universe 2011-02-23 15-51-09.jpg|Nexus Tower Coming Soon Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg Nexus Tower New.jpg Paradox Pods copy.jpg Paradox copy.jpg Category:Locations Category:Nexus Force Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased